


You Won't Get What You Want

by Imalittlestitious



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imalittlestitious/pseuds/Imalittlestitious
Summary: Richie sees a bright future in the deadlights.





	You Won't Get What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a Daughters album  
This is cheesy but whatever, I wrote this at 1 am while in a fugue state.  
This has not been edited

The last thing richie remembers is the smell of the sewers and a flash of blinding light before suddenly the bright white turns to a soft glow. 

It's light outside and the sun warms his back. 

Richie notices the presence of his friends next to him, looking worse for wear but alive and smiling exhaustedly as the Neibolt house collapses in front of them. 

He can hear Eddie’s labored breaths next to him. Richie thinks it's the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard. 

That is until Eddie slips a hand into his and softly says his name, “Richie,”. If he has more to say he doesn’t say it but it's more than enough for Richie to interlock their fingers and grasp his hand tightly. 

The walk to the quarry is silent but it feels light.

Bev is the first to jump and Eddie looks like he wants to protest but immediately follows Richie off the edge of the cliff. 

When Eddie resurfaces he grabs Richie’s hand again and doesn’t let go. 

Then Richie loses his glasses and everyone dips below the surface to search except for Eddie. Eddie places a chilled hand on Richies cheek and turns his face towards his.

His lips are cold from the water but Richie hardly notices, how could he complain about the cold when he feels so warm?

Time seems to speed up after that, Richie only catching bits and pieces and wishing things would come to a standstill. Richie thinks he’d need a lifetime to get used to Eddie’s kisses, to his cold hands he likes to warm up on Richie’s back during the night, to how soft his laugh sounds when he’s trying to hide it. 

A whole lifetime passes in seconds and Richie tries his best to catch all of it, every phone call, every touch, every joke, every whisper. It goes by too quickly, it leaves Richie in a panic and then it all comes to a stop. 

They’re in bed, in their room, in their house. It’s 9 o'clock and Richie vaguely remembers a time when he’d be able to stay up all night. But now he gets tired just after sunset. But he isn’t bothered by it, he gets to lay in bed with his husband and tuck his head under his chin. Richie knows he’ll get too hot soon and have to make some distance between him and Eddie but it feels too good to worry about now. 

Eddie is talking, Richie can’t piece together any of the words but the sound of it lulls him to sleep and then he wakes up.

The smell hits him first and then the landing of his fall. His back aches but Eddie is leaning over him, grinning and saying his name like a mantra. “I did it Richie, I killed It, Richie.” 

It takes Richie a moment to realise he was still in the sewers, that they hadn’t killed it yet, but Richie feels an overwhelming peace. Bev said the deadlights showed her the future. 

Richie smiles, dazed, at Eddie’s bright grin and thinks that the future looks too bright to worry about things, even still in the dank sewer. 

Then Eddie’s smile fades and a warm wetness drops onto Richie’s torso.

Then Richie’s smile drops and everything goes dark.

“Richie I…”

“I fucked your mom.” 

It's cruel, it’s not what Richie wanted to hear but part of him thinks there’ll be time for that later. 

But then Richie leaves Eddie to die; cold and alone and scared in the dark. That will keep Richie up at night for the rest of his life. 

Eddie died alone. 

It’s light outside and the sun warms his back.

Richie can feel the arms of his friends desperately holding him back.

And then the Neibolt house falls and Richie goes slack in their arms.

Bev is the first to jump and Richie thinks about just going straight to the Inn.

He jumps. 

He loses his glasses and everyone slips under the surface except for Richie. 

The sun is warm and time is at a standstill. It’s excruciating, Richie thinks. 

It’s so cold.

Then he’s in bed, in his room, in his apartment. 


End file.
